Revenge of The Romanian Daughter: sequel to Aro gets sick
by RoseofDarkness101
Summary: Sulpicia's and Edward's adopted daughter is out to kill Aro so she can get revenge on Bella. But what happens when Reneesme gets in the way? Expecially since she's as big as a sixteen year old now and something else? A nice little twist for Reneesme :)


**Author's note: Well this is the first chapter of the sequel to Aro gets Sick. :) It will start off from the last chapter in Aro gets Sick.**

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

* * *

As days passed Aro got stronger, but he was still having small head aches and his shoulder always felt as if it was being ripped off, slowly. Bella grew concerned at this and asked Carlisle if he could do anything about it.

Carlisle sighed, "Yes I can, but it will requir surgery and no matter how much sleeping medicine I put on Aro...he will wake up when the pain starts. It would be pure torture and may cause his small head aches to become big migrains."

Bella frowned, "Well what about pain medicine?"

"He'll need to take it everyday for the rest of his life"

Bella nodded but didn't drag the conversation any further, she was worried for her mate. Aro was defiantly strong and could ignore pain but she knew how much this shoulder bothered him and how much pain he will go through if he got surgery. She sighed and walked downstairs to where Aro was staring at a cup of blood.

"Aro, you need to drink it" sighed Esme, trying to get Aro to drink at least some blood

He drank blood for a little while but his stomach was still small and in the proccess of healing from what Sulpicia had did. Aro kept refusing to drink any since his stomach felt like it was in flames each time he did.

Bella shook her head and sat down next to Aro, he had his chin on the table and eyes looking up at Bella. "Yes?" he asked

Bella chuckled, "I've never seen this side of you"

"Well this I guess is his little kid side. Plus the stubborness of one" Esme sighed

"My stomach hurts when I drink some though" Aro whined

"But Aro, you need the blood" Esme growled

Bella was shocked at the anger in Esme, she knew she shouldn't be shocked though. Esme did this when trying to get a child or teen to drink something like medicine to help them get better. She had a lot of patience but Aro...could be very strong willed and stubborn.

Bella took the cup of blood, lifted Aro's chin up and shoved the cup to his lips. "Now, you don't have a choice" Bella smirked

Aro sighed and drank the blood, after a few minutes he winced slightly but was fine. "Well my stomach doesn't hurt as much anymore" Aro mumbled

"See? I swear, only you can get this man to do something" Esme sighed

"That's because he loves me" Bella smiled

Aro chuckled, "And you're lucky that I do or...I would simply tear your head off and burn your body" he smirked

Bella laughed, "Unless I ripped your head off before you ripped mine"

"True" Aro replied, now smiling

Bella hugged him and then saw Reneesme glaring at Jasper, Bella sighed. "Reneesme why are angry at Jasper now?"

Reneesme saw her mother and father and smiled. "Because, I'm seeing if his powers work on me. Haha, he can't mae me calm!" Reneesme beamed

Bella laughed as she picked her up, "Guess you got a third gift then"

"Next thing she'll have a forth and that would probably be something with controling somebody to do something" Jasper said

Bella set Reneesme down and watched as she ran off when Jacob walked in. Reneesme quickly lunged at Jacob and fell into his arms. Bella was still very uncomfortable with her best friend, who's like eight teen falling in love with a seven month old girl. Even though by now she looked at least ten or eleven.

Jacob walked in with Reneesme in his arms and said hello, Aro looked uncomfortable around werewolves still but Jacob and Seth have been trying to show him they won't hurt him. But Aro wasn't easy when it came to gaining his trust.

After a while, Aro was tired again. Just because Sulpicia was dead doesn't mean he heals instantly. He was still very low on energy and had to rest, Carlisle said in a few weeks Aro should be able to go back to Volterra but Carlisle would come as well. To watch him for a month. Aro grew excited at this news but was to tired to show it, he only lied his head on Bella's lap and fell asleep.

"Aw this is to cute!" sighed Alice

Bella smiled and rubbed Aro's shoulder, he smiled as sleep over took him. Alice sighed and then looked at Aro's sleeping face.

"He looks so innocent when he's asleep, it's weird. He's so...crazy and dangerous when he's awake and healthy but now...it's like he's a kid again" Alice said

"Yeah, but I wonder what the rest of the Romanian coven is thinking about Sulpicia's and Edward's death...and whoever else died there" Bella relpied

Alice nodded, "Yeah, but right now we need to make sure non of them return to hurt any of us. Including Aro"

"I know, that's why we need to leave ofr Volterra soon. With the whole guard there...he would be safer"

"especially since Marcus and Caius wouldn't let anybody hurt him"

"Exactly"

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

Aro was sitting at the kitchen table taking small sips of blood while Bella was making some dinner for Reneesme. Reneesme was staring at her cup of water and then took glances at Bella's cup of blood sitting right next to her elbow. Aro noticed this and chuckled.

"Bella, I think Reneesme may go after your cup of blood" He laughed

Bella turned and smiled, "Reneesme, you need to at least have some water"

Reneesme looked up, "But...I did...five hours ago"

"Yeah, hours not minute or seconds. Nessie...c'mon" Bella sighed

Reneesme sighed and nodded, "Fine"

She drank her water as Bella gave her a bowl of mac and cheese. Reneesme smiled, "Yay! Love this stuff!" she beamed

"I know you do" Bella chuckled

Bella stood there while watching Aro and Reneesme laugh and talk, Reneesme would flick water at Aro and Aro would flick some of her mac and cheese at her. Bella just hoped that it would stay this way at Volterra.

* * *

_The vampire girl smiled coldly as she watched the family sit together, "Aw...such a shame to destroy such a cute family" the vampire chuckled evilly_

_For she was aiming to kill Aro._

* * *

**Author's note: Aro is in trouble again!? Man this poor vampire needs a break! :(**

**Well will update soon :) I feel like this is a terrible chapter though :\**


End file.
